


2013/08/14 Word of the Day: Dither

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [58]
Category: Eddie Izzard - Standup Routines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soup and toast</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/14 Word of the Day: Dither

**Author's Note:**

> **dither**   
> [to act irresolutely; vacillate](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/14.html)

The toast's going, "Wait till he looks at the Cup-A-Soup."

"Cup-A-Soup, Pot Noodle, Cup-A-Soup, Pot Noodle..." mutters the comedian.

"But it's hot! Can't we--" complains the other slice of toast.

"No, no! Go for the buuuurn!"

"This is going to give us cancer, this is," says Slice Two.

"We can't get cancer; we're toast!" says Slice One.

"We're going to be charcoal at this point," mutters Two.

"Oh no it's burning!" cries Eddie.

"BUGGER IT!" exclaims Slice Two and pops up. Slice One stays low.

"Oh, no," bemoans Eddie, picking up Slice Two. "In the bin."


End file.
